Oukyuu
by passionatetigress
Summary: [Yaoi] After a devastating divorce Naruto's heart is in dire need of a healing for the sake of he and his child. He never knew that the one to heal it has wounds as well. MPreg ItaNaru Will contain future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hey people. This is one of the many Naruto stories I thought of, and I just had to post it first. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any spelling errors

Warnings: Hey if you don't like yaoi, heart breaking moments, juicy lemons, OOC-ness, and a super uke Naruto… I think you may want to leave, or stay if you want to be converted to the dark, but oh-so-delicious, side of YAOI!!!

Summary: **Yaoi** After a devastating divorce Naruto's heart is in dire need of a healing for the sake of he and his child. He never new that the one to heal it has wounds as well. MPreg ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta: Adela Nightmoon

Ages:

Naruto and the rest of his friends: 24

Naruto's son Itoshigo: 3 and a half

Iruka, Kakashi: 33

Itachi and the rest of Atasuki: 26

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**Ouykuu**

It was a beautiful morning in Japan; the birds were singing with delight, the Sun was shining down upon the Earth, illuminating it with its warmth, making all the citizens merry.

However it seemed as though all the joy was excluded from one lonely household.

It was the estate of a powerful man whose glares crushed almighty mountains, and caused even the warmest of atmospheres to be surrounded by his cold, empty demeanor.

It was the house (not home) of Suna Corp's. owner, Gaara Sabaku, and his wife Naruto Sabaku... the household was like a cage being controlled by a master.

There was no time for love.

No use for emotions.

The young wife sighed, sentiment's weighing down heavily on his heart. It never used to be like this. There was once love, passion, the yearning to be within each other's arms to exchange intimate secrets and breath taking kisses.

"_How…How did we come to this?"_ Naruto thought as he took a delicate hand and swept a lock of crimson hair from the pale forehead.

Naruto had met his love in elementary school. The instant they locked eyes Naruto was drawn in. They were so empty, and hollow… like how his once was.

It was a mirror image.

It took Naruto a while, but after many attempts, mostly embarrassing, he finally cracked the hard shell of the youngest Sabaku and they finally became friends. From then on the bond between the two deepened to such an extent that, they had never even asked each other out to confirm their relationship.

When Gaara had asked him to bear his last name for the rest of his life, Naruto could do nothing but nod, only causing his tears of joy to cascade faster down his cheeks.

Once they had married during colleage, Gaara was promoted to be the CEOowner of his father's company, having enough education and credits to take over the business.

It was beginning of the slow agonizing end, to their once happy beginning.

Gaara had become consumed in his work, coming home at the latest hours of the night. He no longer would touch Naruto like he used to, hisall fervent passion was replaced with robotic movements. At times heit became so violent that Naruto would bleed, and cry with every step he took.

But the violence didn't stop there. The person Naruto loved deeply with all his heart, and every fiber of his soul had beaten him.

Verbally.

Emotionally.

Physically.

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

_Naruto looked at the wall again, it was almost 5 a.m. and Gaara still hads yet to show._

"_Honestly he doesn't he even care anymore," the blond whined. He waited all morning in the room, waiting for his husband's return; until finally he came back home at 6 a.m._

"_Gaara," Naruto trailed," where were you? I was worried sick."_

_Gaara simply put his brief case down, and didn't respond to his uke. He took out his laptop, and instantly began to type away his proposal._

_Gaara didn't see the pained look that crossed his wife's face, ignoring the fact that he had been doing the same routine for 5 days nonstop. It was not good for his health, so Naruto, being the concerned wife he was, asked Gaara if he would like anything.._

_Naruto piped up when he saw Gaara turn his chair around, with his eyes closed thinking he was going to come to bed._

"_Naruto shut up," his cold voice finally said._

_But Naruto would take no more lonely nights, or fall asleep to the sound of typing. Being bold, Naruto took his hand and closed the laptop with a soft click. _

"_Gaara, I'm asking you so kindly so. Please. Come. To. Bed."_

_Gaara turned to face Naruto, his jade eyes were set aflame, and in a blind fit of rage he grabbed Naruto by his arms and pinned him to the wall._

"_What," Gaara ground out, "must I do to shut you up? All I ever want is some piece and quitet, but I can't get that when you vex me to no end."_

_To say the blond was in shock would be a complete understatement. Gaara had changed stoo much._

"_Gaara please let go," Naruto said shakily, feeling the strong pale hands grip his delicate arms tighter. His face was twisted in pain, knowing that there were going to be dark bruises due to the cruel amounts of pressure._

_Gaara looked into his wife's big cerulean eyes seeing the fear in the depths of his vast oOceans. He got a sick, gut- twisting pleasure from causing the terror so evident in the smaller man. _

"_Gaara ongegai…."_

"_AIs all you're good for is begging," Gaara growled raising his hand high into the air. A burning sensation ran through Naruto's body as he caressed his left cheek in shock._

_The blond fell onto the floor, frantically trying to get away from his attacker. He had changed so much, Gaara used to be so kind. He wouldn't even hurt a fly….._

_How had they come to this?_

_**Xx End of Flashback xX**_

But Naruto refused to give up.

He tried everything he could to make Gaara satisfied.

His golden hair was no longer in its feathered spiky array, but it had long grown past his waist, falling in a golden waterfall down his backodyody. He kept his softly tanned skin to a perfect hue, trying not mar his skin with any marks that he received from Gaara; that was besides his two birth marks that was., Tthe more noticeable of the two would rest on his face. It was 6 whisker-like marks scarring each cheek. Each week he worked out to keep his lithe body in shape, in hopes that his small figure would keep his husband satisfied. But most importantly what he could never change, even if he wanted to, were his eyes.

They never became dull, always staying the exotic shade of a summer skiesyies, but instead of them being big and innocent they had shaped more changed into more of a feline like manner- shapedno, more along the lines of a fox.

It seemsed to improve their relationship some what, but you can't put a band-aid on a giant gash. Their relationship was in imperative need of a miracle.

Then their miracleSo it came to them within the birth of their currently 3 5 and a half year old child, Itoshigo Uzumaki Sabaku. At first they were astounded that Naruto could bear children, pestering the doctor with so many questions. Tsunade, their doctor, had told them it was a very rare condition to have and that it was a blessing, yet a also a curse.

During the horrid long nine months of pregnancy Naruto had been even more isolated from the world.

Gaara kept him inside the house, monitoring his outside hours. If he were to extend over his limit… there was hell to pay. But being the submissive wife he was, Naruto had always made up excuses stating that it was for the best and that Gaara was only looking out for the safety of him and the life forming within him. Repetitiously, Hhis friends had repeatedly warned him that it would cause great harm to his child, but instead he chose to ignore their warnings calls of help.

It had been so long since he had secene his companions.

Naruto had missed a lot of his friends dearly -, it was only every once in a while he was let out of his cage to go see his friends.

"Ito," Naruto said gently shaking the small bundle hidden beneath a pile of covers, "it's time to wake up. Ito., Ito?"

Naruto smiled as he saw unruly dark crimson locks peek through.

"5 more minutes Okaa-san," Itoshigo replied tiredly. Naruto smiled slightly at how stubborn his child was, he could be as stubborn as a mule.

"Oh I guess that I won't have my favorite helper today in the kitchen then… such a shame, I was hoping you would help me with making dessert too," the blond teased his little one. The smiling blond nearly fell over laughing as Itoshigo shot up, his deep blue eyes looking at him cutely.

"No Okaa-san, I wanna help you! Pwease," Itoshigo begged. He loved to help his mother cook in the kitchen; he always liked helping his Okaa-san. However Gaara was still was scary to him.

"Well ohayou to you also Ito. Come on," the blondhe sang as he grabbed the small pale hand.

Naruto watched as the red bundle of energy jumped all around the place, humming a cute tune.

"So Ito tell me, have you told you Otousan about your award?"

Itoshigo looked at his mother, the mention of his father saddening the atmosphere greatly. He cast his eyes away from his mother, son knowing that the scolding would soon follow with a lecture.

"Not yet Okaa-san… but I'm twrrywing to-"

"Itoshigo," Naruto said, his tone becoming more serious, "what did I tell you about procrastinating?"

Naruto looked at his son watching as his big puppy dog eyes refused to meet his almost identical stare.

"But Gaarwa scares me Okaa-san," Itoshigo whispered. It hurt Naruto so much that both Gaara and Itoshigo did not have a good relationship. He sighed softly, but gave the red head a reassuring smile.

"Well I suppose your Otousan is busy, but hey, let's get cooking! Deal?"

Naruto did his own puppy eyes on his son- after all he was the one who taught his son the technique.

"Deal!" Ito chimed happily earning a warm glances. Some of the hired help looked at the two and smiled.

They were an enigma.

**XxXx**

"Such a lovely house you have Gaara-sama. I would just love to see the rest of it," said an unknown voice, one much too deep to be a woman's.

"You may just have an opportunity today," replied a deep sensual voice, all traces of lacklackluster gone.

Naruto raised an elegantly cut eyebrow, and with his son on his back, he finally made an entrance on the two laughing duo.

"Okaa-san who's thdat?" Itoshigo spoke up, pointing to the stranger that was sitting close to his Okaa-san's husband.

"Ohayou koi, how are you this morning," Naruto inquired towards his husband. The mother watched as his eyes turned cold once more before an irritated growl escaped from the elder redhead's throat.

"I was doing very well until your son," _stab _"had intervened into our conversation."

Gaara's eyes never acknowledgeddismissed Itoshigo, as the younger redhead came down from his mother's back,. nNot daring to make eye contactcontact with his father.

Gaara turned back towards the brunette he was talking to earlier, his jade eyes regaining a sparkle that Naruto had not seen in a long time. Itoshigo looked at his mother, and squeezed his hand with that of his smaller ones.

'_No Okaa-san, don't be sad. Ito will make you happy again!'"_ Ito thought as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Okaa-san you said we couwld make brea…breakbrea… break… That we could make food this morning," Itoshigo declared attempting to make his mother's sadness go away.

"Oh I'm sorry Ito, let's go," Naruto began to walk away but he stopped and turned back around to the two men that were chatting again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but… would you like something to eat…?"

"Neji," the stranger, now identified as Neji, said.

"Well would you like something to eat? I mean I'm not a bad cook…"

"Yeah! Okaa-san is the best!"

Naruto scolded Itoshigo, and blushed furiously at the praise.

"Well Naru-chan. May I call you that?" Naruto nodded, once again finding a blush creeping to his cheeks. "I would love to. That is if Gaara doesn't mind."

Neji's pale lavender eyes met Gaara's jade for a brief moment before Gaara simply nodded his head.

Naruto exchanged smiles with Neji, and left the room with his and Gaara's son.

Naruto took once last glance at the couple, and felt his heart crumble as he watched his husband smile, and gently take Neji's hand, leading him to another room.

'_Gaara, am I that horrid to you?'_

Naruto broke out of his mindscape as he felt his hair being gently pulled up into a pony-tail.

"Itoshigo," Naruto said lowly, trying to keep the deep pain residing in his heart from surfacing.

Itoshigo blinked at him a couple of times, wondering wheather or not if he was in trouble. His mother took him in his arms and embraced the toddler tightly- never wanting to let go.

"Remember I always love you no matter what happens to this family. Even though you don't have that bond with your Otousan, I still want you to know that I love you."

"Okaa-san…" Itoshigo said weakly. Naruto let go of him, and smiled at his son. The beautiful light, so pure and innocent- not having to worry about anything. Itoshigo was his everything, without him Naruto would have nothing to hold onto.

As Naruto and Itoshigo cooked, the mood had become brightened, but deep within one of their hearts, everything was falling apart.

**XxXx**

Weeks had passed by since that incident, and Naruto found Itoshigo and Neji talking and playing with one another. Though Naruto was sad to admit this, Itoshigo had told him he did not like Neji very much. Of course Naruto had ignored the comment, and told his son that it was not right to say that about people.

"Ito go inside the house and get your coat okay. It's getting chilly and I don't want you to get sick okay?"

Itoshigo pecked his mom on the cheek before he took off running into the mansion.

"Itoshigo I told you not to run up the stairs." The blond heaved angrily. You think 9 hours of intense labor would at least get him some respect. As he climbed the stairs Naruto, something in the back of his mind told him Itoshigo was playing games with him.

"Gosh that brat…" he trailed off. Finally Naruto stopped at his room and slowly he twisted the door knob and peaked his head through, the doorway,l looking around his empty room.

"BOO!"

"Gha!" Naruto cried, and without an ounce of grace he fell on the floor.

"Ha ha Okaa-san you shoulwd have seenaw your face!" Itoshigo found himself on the floor laughing as his mother playfully glared at him.

"Ito how many times have I told you not to scare me like that?"

Itoshigo quickly hugged his Okaa-san, in a cute manner.

"Sowrwy Okaa-san. Ito didn't mean to," he apologized. Naruto just kissed his mop of hair, and smiled brightly.

"Ito where's your coat? Come on, I told you to go get it," Itoshigo smiled nervously as began to twiddle his index fingers together.

"Um… I down't know… I was hoping Okaa-san would find it," Naruto sighed heavily at his nervous son, but nonetheless complied with his wishes.

"Okay but you stay here. And don't leave 'till' I tell you okay," Naruto ordered.

"Yeah it will be lwike a big game," he wailed happily, throwing his arms in the air.

Naruto nodded his head and ran his hands through the crimson strands, making Itoshigo giggle.

"I'll be right back," Naruto reminded his child with one last playful look before he left the room. The blond went to Itoshigo's room and was about to quickly open the door and retrieve the coat until he heard two voices that he knew all too well.

"_Gaara and Neji?" _Naruto thought in disbelief

"Gaara," Neji whined "when are you going to leave Naruto and that child of yours? I miss you," he purred seductively. Naruto watched through the small opening in dismay as Gaara pulled Neji closer to his body.

The betrayal had hurt, it had cut his heart so deeply. This pain- this low dull achepain was one that not even Naruto would wish on the worst of his enemies. It caused so many years worth of subdued tears, and silent cries to escape his throat.

"Silence koi speak no longer, let my hands guide you to the answer…" Naruto couldn't stand it any longer, those words were once used on him- those hands once caressedscaded on his skin at a point in time. Those same lips were one his ownne during aon period in time, now it seemed that someone else had won his rights.

Naruto quickly ran back into the master bed room where his son was humming softly.

"Okaa-san, why are you crying?" Itoshigo asked worriedly. His mother was pacing back and forth in his room and he seemed not to be in reality.

He saw his mother quickly look around room and pulled out a set of suitcases, his actionsnerves so frantic he could barely open the zipper.

"Itoshigo get all your clothes fromin your dresser that's next to mine," Naruto commanded, his voice out of breath as he just threw just about anything inside the luggage.

"Okaa-san…" Itoshigo asked as he felt his own tears begin to sting his eyes. His Okaa-san's heart was hurting so much, it made him that unhappy. Okaa-san always said a happy heart is a healthy heart.

"Itoshigo do as I say!" Naruto yelledabsent mindedly yelled throwing all his son's clothes in another brief case. Naruto took deep calming breaths to calm his nerves and turned around, looking at his retreating son that was chocking on sobs.

He hadn't meant to yell at his son like that. Naruto opened his arms and softened his eyes immediately and saw his son come into his arms embracing him with all his small might.

"Ito I'm so sorry for that. I just…. Please Ito, do as I say right now."

Naruto felt his son wipe his tears away and smile affirmatively.

Naruto zipped up all the bags and gave Itoshigo the lightest to carry. Quietly Naruto reached into his oak box and pulled out all the money that was kept every single amount of money inside (which was a lot I'll say), took the keys and slowly began to creep out of the house, making sure neither Gaara nor Neji saw his escape.

Naruto took all the bags and threw them all into the luxury SUV, and strapped his son inside hise car seat.

As fast and swiftly as Naruto could he drove out of the estate, never looking back at that damn prison he lived in for years.

"Okaa-san," Itoshigo started hesitantly "where are we going? Are we coming back to the house?"

Naruto sighed and he took a moment to pause at the red light.

"No Itoshigo… we're not going back to that cage."

Without so much as another word the unnerved blond pulled out his phone and dialed the numbers.

"Hello," a sweet motherly voice spoke from the other line.

"Iruka, I need your help really bad," he croaked trying not to let his tears escape anymore.

"Just come over Naruto. My home is always open for you and Itoshigo," the man on the other end said reassuringly.

"Thank you," Naruto breathed as he let out a sigh that he was involuntarily was holding in.

"_Itoshigo I hope you can cope with this. You may never see your Otousan anytime soon."_

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my story because I enjoyed writting it. I take all types of critism. Even flames... I don' care. But i'm also sorry that Itachi was not introduced. He will be in the next chapter. This is the prolouge kind/ 1st chapter.

And loves and so much thanks to my beta!!!!!!!!!!

Gosh she is amazing..

Well See ya.

I got stuff to write and more stories to compose.

If you really like this story then you should check out my future stories on my profile.

And tell me which one you may like best.

Also do you like Naruto with short hair or long hair ( I know I love it when he has long hair). Just tell me what you think.

PEACE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Well if ya read chapter one and your not a yaoi fan or MPreg and you want to be converted I INSIST you stay. If you have no desire then… your probably gonna flame me later for juicy lemons, cuteness (all from Ito and Naruto of course!!) and evil possessive Uchihas. Also, this is not one of those Sasuke left Naruto and now the blond seems to fall for his brother. It's totally different. If you're a yaoi fan then I think we'll be on the same page…. Unless you're an imposter!!! Gha!! Okay I'm done blabbering. Enjoys the story… err chapter.

Beta-ed by Adela Nightmoon

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned this show it would not be on Cartoon Network... more along AdultSwim

Summary: In chapter One.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Chapter 2: A Withering Blossom

**Ouykuu**

Kind brown eyes seemed to have smiled as they watched the luxury SUV pulled into the small, but seemingly homely parking space. The twinkle in his eyes seemed to have loset it's spark as he saw the face of the boy he thought as a son.

As soon as the face was seenthere it seemed as though the sky had gotten darker, conveying the true emotions of the miserable being outside.

Mean while inside the caroutside Naruto was trying to get himself together, as he began to open the door to get Itoshigo.

The said toddler looked at his mother with and asked with an ingenuous voice, "Okaa-san are we coming to visit Uncle Iruka?"

Naruto smiled at his little child, giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing the miniature redhead to giggle.

"Well Ito we're gonna be gone from the house for a very long time," he began, but it seemed as though Itoshigo choose thise time to voice his thoughts.

"Yeah! Can we stay away from there please," he begged ", Gaara is so scary, and Neji is always there. He thinks he has such pretty hair, but only Okaa-san has the most beautiful hair!"

His mother's attitude dropped immensely at the mention of the two names, but he quickly put it aside and smiled at the hidden compliment.

"Thank you Ito. Come on its been a long time since you've seen uncle Iruka. I bet he's been dying-"

"Oh no Iruka is DYING! Hurry up I gotta save him!" Ito tried to unbuckle his seat belt, ignoring his mother's cute giggles.

"Let me help you Ito-chan," he said assisting his son. He watched as Ito ran to the front door knocking as loudly as his little hands would allow him.

A man with tan skin, short brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and kind brown eyes answered the door, Itoshigo went flying onto him.

"Iruka! I came just in time," Ito wailed as he squeezed his uncle's neck for dear life.

"What do you mean Itoshigo," Iruka sputtered.

Iruka got up from the ground trying to seize the smaller boy so he could get him off of him. He was crushing his wind pipe!

"I think I can explain that," said a beautiful blond man Iruka recognized.

"Naruto," he greeted.

"Itoshigo, why don't you go to the living room so that I can talk to Iruka okay?"

Itoshigo simply nodded his head and ran out the room, yelling something about ninjas.

Iruka finally waited until Ito was out of sight, and decided to turn his concern back to the blond.

"Naruto…" he trailed, reaching his arm out to the shaking boy.

"He made a promise Iruka. Those words were so sweet; I never thought it could get like this." Naruto opened his watery blue eyes, so many emotions swarming in them. Iruka offered the tired blond a seat and sat right across from him. He wanted to let Naruto feel security; the mother's heart was in need right now.

_**XxFlashbackxX **_

_Naruto awaited patiently inside his room for his long term boyfriend Gaara to come back from a meeting with his father. He said that it was important business, and his father had requested his attention immediately._

_Naruto ran his nervous fingers through his hair, tense at the fact that Gaara and his father were not exactly the closest. Gaara's father had never once been a kind man, but his deep loathing for everyone, ran even deeper for Gaara. He was positive the child was nothing to him._

_He gave the boy no love, support, or any type of stability that he could hold onto. Gaara and his father, both inplus the same room equaled mayhem._

"_Gaara, what's taking so long?," he questioned himself as he further paced around the room. The blond colleage student finally sat himself down, ashamed by his own behavior. He shouldn't have to worry about his koi, everything should be alright… But still there was a little part in the back of his mind that was growing louder, now almost roaring at him to go and save Gaara._

'_Okay I can't take this anymore,' the thought hurriedly. He grabbed his keys and was ready to set out only to find his blue gaze mixing with black brimmed aqua marine._

"_Gaara," Naruto whispered, not sure how to approach the situation. Gaara silently entered their home/apartment and gave Naruto a sweet kiss on his forehead._

"_Gaara," He repeated "I just wanted to know if everything was alright."_

_The soundless red head had turned back to Naruto and gave him a smile, a smile that belonged for only his blued eye love to see. He walked up to his blond and embraced the boy, encircling his arms around the small waist. _

"_Naruto do you really love mee?," Gaara asked, already knowing the answer to the question._

"_Yes I do," Naruto said hesitantly due to Gaara's strange behavior._

"_Say it again," the red head demanded softly. Naruto looked up into Gaara's eyes, his face contorted in confusion._

"_Why? Yyou already know the-" Gaara had silenced his protest as he claimed his plump pink lips with his own pale ones, savoring the sweet taste of the soft lips. Gaara pulled away from the simple kiss listening as Naruto repeated it just as he wished._

"_Naruto would you support me if I had taken something that I should have told you about first," Gaara's voice was hushed down to a tonlevele atin which Naruto almost couldn't pick up._

"_Well," Naruto laughed "it depends on what you hadd taken Gaara."_

_Gaara unlocked the embrace, and began to take Naruto to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them in the process. Gaara stripped himself down to his boxers and told Naruto to lie next to him._

"_Gaara what is this all about? You can tell me anything," he spoke reassuringly to his boyfriend. _

_Gaara sighed again and wrapped his arms around his uke, pulling the covers above their heads creating a tent that caressed their bodies._

"_My father," he hesitated "asked me to take over the company. He said Kankuro was not suitable for the job, and he wanted me to take over."_

_Gaara spoke again, hushing whatever comment that Naruto was about to say._

"_Just think about it Naruto, I can give you everything you want if I take the position."_

_Naruto cupped Gaara's cheek and smiled underneath the covers._

"_But Gaara I already have everything that I could ever want. All I need is you, that's all," he whispered feeling old emotions resurface to the brim of his heart._

"_Naruto I want to spoil you."_

"_Gaara I need not to be spoiled," he saiddejected._

"_Naruto please, I'm begging you right now. I love you with all my heart; just diminish all doubts you have in your mind. I promise you, nothing bad shall come of it."_

_Naruto and Gaara stayed in silence, but in the end Naruto had trusted Gaara. Something in the back of his mind beat him up, but his heart was speaking louder to him. _

_Later on Naruto watched as Gaara had opened the door for him to enter the office of their new beginning._

_Too bad it was actually the end…_

_**XxEnd FlashbackxX**_

"They seemed like words of an angel," he sniffed "but I guess they were really whispers of the devil. I let him into my heart, I gave him everything, yet he betrayed me so badly."

Iruka watched as Naruto began to break further in front of him, watching as a tear was struggling to be released. They wanted to be free so badly, so they could break the chains that subdued them so long ago.

"I gave him my soul, body, heart, and bore him a beautiful child who he hates within the deepest depths of his soul," his voice said shakily, his tears yet to spill over.

"Yes Naruto you did, but don't blame this on yourself," the brown eyed man spoke. He knew Naruto always used himself as the scapegoat.

"But Iruka what did I do wrong?" He demanded as his voice began to quiver. "OBut one of the worst things that Gaara ever did to me was let that man into my house. We ate together, talked together; he even played with my son." Finally Naruto could take to more as the chains broke once more, letting his tears of sorrow run down his cheeks.

"I cooked," he wept as he counted with his delicate fingers "I cleaned, I left friends behind, and I gave him my body disregarding my own pleasure Iruka. Yet it wasn't enough to keep him safe within my bed. So tell me what did I do so wrong to the point where he left me for another man?"

Iruka got up from his seat and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace rubbing smooth circles into his back.

"What did I do wrong," Naruto asked so pleadingly. Iruka just shook his head, the blond in his arms used to be so strong willed. Now he was crumbling before his very eyes. A boy's foundation was indestructible… yet it all came crashing down.

"Naruto," he whispered "I'm sorry, what Gaara has done was absolutely down right wrong. But I cannot give you words that will do nothing to mend your heart. I know I cannot stop that pain residing within your heart, but I can support you. You must stay together for Itoshigo. That child loves you to death, and if you loose yourself you won't be the only one to fall," Iruka guaranteed.

"But I can't help but love him Iruka," Naruto reasoned.

"He was the first one to actually accept me, he was there with me. He's basically all I know."

"That's not true Naruto. You have me, your father, and so many others to support you and help you," Iruka smiled.

Naruto wiped his tears with the back of his hands, and smiled back at his actingplay- mother.

"Now Naruto," Iruka said seriously "how long do you plan on staying? I mean my house is open to you and Itoshigo any time, but you can't just keep Itoshigo here forever."

Naruto looked back at Iruka and pondered back on his thoughtsIruka's words.

"I was planning on staying here until I found a place to settle. But it won't be long I assure you!"

Iruka waved Naruto off and smiled reassuringly to him.

"Naruto there's one more thing we need to be concerned about. What about the divorce?"

The said blond let a big sigh escape his lungs, his mind had never drifteding to the subject. Divorce; was Naruto truly ready for a divorce? Was he ready to let go of the only remaining bond that bound him and Gaara together?

Was he truly ready to let go?

"I-" but as soon as he tried to respond, he was interrupted by a 5 year old red ball of energy.

"Okaa-san! I missed you so much," Ito sang jumping into his mother's lap, his joy seeming to spread quickly through his mother.

"Ito it hasn't been that long," he countered.

"No," Ito dragged "Okaa-san. Look outside, the sky is dark, and has a lot of sparkles! They're pretty! They remind me of Okaa-san when he's happy!"

Naruto's luminous smile brightened the room, his eyes sparkling just as Itoshigo had claimed. Iruka smiled as he saw the portrait of a beautiful son and mother happily together.

It perplexed Iruka how Gaara had changed so much. The boy's love for the blond knew no boundaries, and had been clearly head over heels for Naruto. Gaara had cherished Naruto; the blond had become his everything.

'_Naruto you'll find someone. I truly believe that,'_ he thought to himself watching the pair run up and down the stairs, and into the guest room.

XxXx

"Okaa-san," said a sheepish voice, the figure snuggling deeper into the figures arms. Naruto gently put down the book, and looked down at his and Gaara's son.

"Ito you sound really tired. You should rest." Naruto ran his fingers through the tousled crimson hair feeling Itoshigo shift around, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Okaa-san what about Ito's goodnight kiss?"

Naruto giggled, and gave his son a peck on the forehead, smiling further when he heard a loud yawn sound through the room.

Slowly pale eye lids began to close slowly, shutting off its vast oceans of blue.

"Okaa-san… won't have to…cry anymore… Ito will be here," finally saying after he drifter to sleep.

Naruto tensed under his son, feeling a pang of guilt well within his heart. Maybe that was why Gaara had left him? No it was not time to think about the past Naruto scolded himself! It was time to think about Itoshigo's future.

XxXx

Many autumn weeks had gone by, theyit some were some of the hardest on Naruto. Physically he was perfect, mentally he was considered okay, at times he did have his stressful moments, but nonetheless he was overall well. Except on one account.

His emotional well- being was a total different story.

His emotions had gone through an emotional rollercoaster, one moment he seemed to zone out, then he would laugh, and then he'd suddenly break into silent tearscries making sure that Ito wouldn't hear him.

"You need a break right now," Iruka demanded.

"But Iruka… I have to finish this up soon," he whined. In the past weeks Naruto had opened up a catering business, it was small but it gave him an income money. He had done small events so far, but for those he had received standing ovations for his culinary skills.

"Yes Naruto that order isn't due 'till' Monday, and it's only Thursday. You need a break, besides Itoshigo would like to get out of the house." Iruka smiled triumphantly when he saw Naruto's resolve beginning to crumblebling, he played his weak points well.

Naruto sighed; he was defeated, all on the account of his adorable son.

"Okay you got me Iruka. Ito," Naruto called loudly. Just a second later his son appeared in the room before him.

"Yes Okaa-san," Ito replied, his big blue eyes staring in wonder.

"Go get dressed, okay. We're gonna go to the park."

Itoshigo smiled brightly finally glad that he was getting out of the house. Iruka laughed at the toddler's excitement, seeing that Itoshigo was racing up to the speed of that when he's on a sugar high.

"Well I'll get going Iruka," Naruto said following his son, but in a much more normal manner.

"See youYa. Don't forget to have a good time!"

XxXx

It was a serene day in the park for the figure of isolation. The figure flipped the page of his book his pale hand turning the page delicately.

This man was the very person who drove his father's name almost into ruins, watching in satisfaction as his father, Fugaku Uchiha, began to grovel at his feet.

The man was the epitome of elegance ad overall grace. He was very tall, about 6'4, with skin so perfectly pale that often under the moon light it would create an unearthly sight. It contrasted perfectly with his long raven hair that was usually kept at the nape of his neck, tied with a white ribbon and, with his bangs framing his strong yet delicate features.

His eyes were the color of rich red wine, aged perfectly. They were hollow, bottomless pits whose vast wake caused admirers to fall in drunken pleasure.

They were so perfectly clearempty, so clearempty that they build a defense mechanism to keep them from breaking.

Itachi however,though did not wear a mask… no he wore a shield- something of a fare worse caliber. A mask served one purpose; it was to conceal or hide and was very predictable. People could break through the cracks… but a shield was much more horrid.

The defense mechanism served many purposes- it was to protect and repair. A shield was left open and was highly unpredictable, often at time would be let down for only ones dear to its user. A mask could be shattered in a moment, but a shield took time to take down.

Itachi began to read further the contents of his book.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce…_

Itachi shook off the noise and kept reading further into the plot of the novel, keeping his full attention on the…

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_

Itachi silently cursed in his mind at the annoying noises of the bouncing object. Itachi began to get up until he was the very object that began to disturb his solitude came closer, watching as the round red ball began to comenear towards him and finally stopped at his sleek black leather shoes.

Itachi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and went to pick up the ball until he saw a toddler in a red jacket, black jeans, and a red scarf running down. He had to admit, whoever conceived this child must have had beauty beyond the heavens.

The child had a mop of crimson hair, pale skin, and deep innocent blue eyes.

"Mister… can I have my ball back," the child asked.

XxXx

Naruto frantically began to look around the park shouting out his son's name. Just a few moments before he and Itoshigo were having a lot of fun, and Naruto had watched as Ito threw his ball too far, then seeing him disappear in a different direction.

When Naruto found that he had not yet retrieved his son Itoshigo within the last 45 minutes, he began to panic just as any caring mother would do. He asked park goers, but was yet to havefind any luck in the search of his son.

"Itoshigo! Please if you hear me come back," Naruto yelled, speeding off in a new direction.

"Please," he begged to himself, " just come back. You're all I have left."

XxXx

Itachi looked….

And looked…

This child didn't seem to be afraid of him, unlike every other child before his presence.

"Ano… could I have my ball back please," Ito said staring back at the tall stoic tacit man. Compared to his Okaa-san's 5'6, (and a half Naruto always insisted,) hHe was almost as tall as a statue! Compared to his Okaa-san's 5'6 (and a half Naruto always insist.)

"Well I guess I shouldn't talwk to strawngers… My name is Itoshigo. You have pretty hair, almost as nice as Okaa-san's!"

Itachi raised his eyebrow, that was the first time he was ever second best.

"Really now," Itachi finally spoke, his deep voice causing Itoshigo to snap his attention back towards him.

"You're weird," Itoshigo said blankly. They both stared at each other, until they both found one another smiling slightly at the another. Itoshigo looked at the raven, he was barely smiling- it was almost invisible, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Itoshigo!"

Itachi turned his head in the direction of the sweet voice, watching as a beautiful blond woman began to run towards him, her black trench coat blowing hecticly behind her.

"Okaa-san," Itoshigo smiled and walked towards the blond, now identified as his mother. The silent raven watched as the mother sighed in relief as she embraced Itoshigo.

"Itoshigo please don't run off again please," Naruto said in a low, but worried voice to Itoshigo. Itoshigo became sad; he had worried his mother greatly. The toddler did not like seeing his mother sad, especially if he was the reason.

"I promise Okaa-san, please don't be sad. Ito didn't mean to…," he sincerely apologized to Naruto. Ito and Naruto embraced for a long time until he remembered that strange man. He never got his name.

"Hey mister what's your…" Ito chose at that moment to stop, he was just speaking to the autumn breeze.

"Ito I thinks it's time to go home, it's getting late and I'm just too shaken-"

"Okaa-san where did that man go." He interrupted his mother with the question. Naruto looked at his child strangely; when he had gotten there he had not seen this man Itoshigo had interrupted him for.

"_Where did he go? I wanted my mom to see his hair!" _Ito thought to himself angrily, which turned more into a cute pout.

Naruto looked blankly at his son, but snapped out of it quickly and gently took his hand to guide them back to the car. The silence in the air was uncomfortably awkward. Naruto wanted to ask his son something, but he didn't want Itoshigo to feel pressured or cornered. All the while Itoshigo wanted to apologize to his mother again.

Naruto's blue eyes looked down at his son and smiled, pulling his up and into his warm arms.

"Okaa-san you scared Ito!" he gasped, clutching his heart to further the effect of his exaggeration.

"Gomen Ito, I didn't mean to. Ito what do you think about staying with Iruka?" Naruto put Itoshigo down and opened the car door. Ito went into the SUV and buckled his seatbelt.

"I really like it, but I would rather have our own place Okaa-san," he said his eyes finding something outside the window very interesting.

Naruto looked into the front view mirror and sighed feeling the same way on the matter himself. He felt as though he was invading Iruka's home, with his job and all, hbe was quite busy.

"That would be nice, but I don't want anything big. I wouldn't want you hurt," the blond said his motherly spirit showing through in his voice. Naruto made a quick turn, merging to the next lane, which had a red light.

"Okay, Ito won't get hurt."

XxXx

Some place else where, Itachi smiled to himself when he saw the **For Sale **sign next to his condo. He was a person of seclusion, so he went to any lengths just to have the placid setting he was so use to.

Ah yes, silence and Itachi were indeed great friends. Itachi had time to himself, when there was no one else around. A great thinguse when he wanted to enter his mindscape, and clear his mind.

Just as he was doing right now, remembering the child… Ito if he recalled, and the beautiful blond woman who was calling his name so loudly. He put down his papers for a moment and leaned back into his chair.

It was silly to think at the moment, but Itachi never came second to anyone- even with his hair. He scolded himself and went back to his work. He needed to finish the proposal for Hyuuga-san by the end of the night. He had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**There is a contest kinda thing going on right now.**

**There are 3 sub plots within this chapter. The first three people/ reviewers to get them correctly shall help me with the plot of the next chapter.**

**Oh I suggest you should get prepaired for more heartache.**

I dedicate this entire chapter to my reviewers. I usually like take a month, hell I don't even type 3,500 more words.

Well I hope you enjoyed it.

Gosh I feel so evil. I said Itachi would be introduced, never that he and Naruto would actually meet face to face.

Oh and thanks for all the love 33 reviews!!!!

I respond to everyone, but if it's anno. or unsigned. please leave your email adress. And about the mistakes for the last chapter, I am very new to the beta idea and I messed everything up. So it is I to blame. I'm trying to get better at writting, so please if you have any advice tell me. My goal is to be atleast to a somewhat advanced, and link my plots together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **If you don't like yaoi... well who am I to say you can't read it. It's not like i'm gettin paid. Also, there may be some tragic stuff okay.

**Disclaimer**I wish I owned Naruto, but that right belongs to the Semes of Naruto.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Ouykuu**

Chapter 3: Flipping a New Leaf with Dark Shadows

Naruto looked behind him, and smiled at Itoshigo. He was peacefully asleep in the back seat. They had gone out some more, to erase what had happened earlier. Naruto merged into the next lane; they were still driving to their temporary house.

Once again there was that term house.

Iruka was very comforting, but his home was not Naruto's. It was filled with love, but it wasn't his. He didn't create it, had no rights to it, therefore he did not own it.

Naruto shook his head causing his long blond hair to stir behind him, its long gold threads captured in the moonlight.

The blond looked back quickly and heard Itoshigo rustle in his sleep, until he finally opened his eyes.

"Okaa-san," he yawned "where are we?"

"Well… were about 30 minutes away from the house. Why," he inquired, looking in his front view mirror.

"Well I was just kinda thirsty," he said, grogginess laced within his words. Naruto looked back at the road, and exited off into the main streets and pulled into a store.

"Okay Ito we gotta hurry, because I'm getting kinda tired and," he was going to finish if only his son had not ran past him into the store. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked calmly into the store.

As Naruto walked into the store, glances were thrown his way, but he ignored them and continued his way down the grocery isles.

Finally he had made it to the drinks section, finally just spacing out. He was only there for one objective: to get Itoshigo a drink and leave. He rummaged through the sodas, and picked up one drink.

"Pickled Energy drink? People think of weird things to sell," Naruto laughed to himself. He fell silent and scanned back the shelf of drinks. Naruto looked up and saw the drink that Itoshigo wanted.

He tried to reach up and cursed to himself.

He was too short!

He tried and tried with all his might to get the Mouth watering Mango juice, but curse his damn shortness.

"Here let me help you get that," some stranger said behind him. Naruto stiffened slightly when he felt the taller, and from what he could feel, seemingly muscular body reach up behind him and got the drink.

"Thank you," Naruto said, to embarrassed to look at the man who helped him.

"Excuse, but by any chance…" Naruto looked back at the hesitant stranger. There was something about him that Naruto remembered…

"By any chance what," he asked, trying to trigger his memory.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded his head and looked at the stranger more closely, tan skin, a mop of short brunette hair, and 2 long garnet marks flowing down beady mischievous eyes, and soft lips with sharp canine teeth poking from the top.

They both looked at each other a little longer until realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks.

"Kiba? Dog- boy that's you," Naruto asked reverting back to his old ways by calling Kiba his pet name.

"Hey," Kiba sneered playfully "I haven't seen you in years and this is how you greet an old friend?"

Naruto waved his counter attack off and greeted him, properly this time, with an embrace. Naruto smiled to himself, he hadn't seen one of his friends in so long. It felt really good to have someone important come back into his life again.

"So how is everything going," the blond asked his friend, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Kiba placed a thoughtful finger on his chin as he began to think slowly, causing Naruto to tap his foot impatiently on the floor. The dog lover looked at his friend and his face broke out into an all out grin.

"Well when the time I hadn't been seeing you I met this beautiful-"

"Man," Naruto broke through laughing as he saw his friend blush in anger and embarrassment.

"Oh shut it. As I was saying before I was so kindly interrupted," he said rolling both of his eyes at Naruto, "I met this beautiful woman. I mean she was everything I had dreamed of. She was kind, had a nice smile, beautiful, and she liked dogs!"

As Kiba went on about the list of all of her qualities, he giggled. His friend was seemingly head over heels for this woman. Back when they were in high school together, Kiba wasn't so good with women. They always commented about his dog, Akimaru, and were disgusted by him.

Naruto snapped out of his musings when he saw Kiba looking at him with confusion written all over his face.

"You're still the weird Naru-chan I met so long ago. Anyways we got married Naruto," Kiba trailed seemingly depressed.

Naruto's eyes drooped in apology; he had missed his best friends wedding.

"I sent you e-mails, letters, and left a voicemail every single day Naruto. Why didn't you reply?"

Naruto looked at his best friend at a loss for words. He opened his mouth but nothing would come out.

It wasn't his fault.

"Kiba, I didn't receive anything from you…" Naruto said in a low voice. The blond looked directly at Kiba, watching as the brunette was going to say something. That was until they were interrupted- but this time it wasn't a snide comment or a nick name.

"Okaa-san I was looking everywhere for you! In the cereal, dairy, mmm ice cream, fruit and vegetables, and- who is he mom?" Itoshigo said pointing a tiny finger at Kiba.

"Naruto is that Itoshigo?" Kiba asked looking at the red head in question.

Naruto laughed softly at both of them, and nodded his head. Naruto bent lower to Itoshigo and motioned for him to turn to Kiba.

"Ito, that's Kiba. He was there when you were younger. You might not remember him. You were just born when you had first seen him."

Itoshigo looked at his mother and Kiba blankly, again, again, and… again. Finally his lips twitched into a smile.

"Hi Ito," Kiba said smiling kindly at him, "would you like to go with your mom and I tomorrow. I could bring my dog Akimaru if you'd like."

Ito bounced up and down in joy looking at his mother's almost twin blue eyes for affirmation.

"Yes that would be nice Kiba. I would really like to catch up on thing," He thought aloud.

Naruto, Kiba, and Itoshigo soon purchased their goods, going back outside where their cars were parked, and bid their "good bye's" and "see you later's."

Naruto started his engine, and began to drive his way back home. It was somewhat a hectic day. If Itoshigo had not had been thirsty, he would not have seen his best friend of many years.

It was sickeningly funny.

To think a Mango flavored drink reunited him with his best friend.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was morning time, and all were asleep peacefully in the house. Iruka had left to work, and Naruto had finished an order this morning that was due tomorrow. But it seemed as a tiny disturbance, a little red head with blue eyes, began to creep through the house going into his mother's room.

Gingerly Ito lifted the covers off his mother's small body, and began to try and shake him awake.

"Okaa-san wake up," his voice struggled as he shook his mother harder. His cheeks puffed out angrily as he saw that his Okaa-san was still sleeping soundly, as he was struggling to wake him up.

"Okaa-san please wake up. It's almost time to go and see Kiba-san," he whined watching for any sign of his mother waking up.

Moments later the blond opened his murky blue eyes slowly, his vision beginning to hurt from the beaming morning Sun. He ran his long slender fingers through his long golden tresses, if a stranger were to walk in; they would have mistaken the sight as unearthly- heavenly even.

"Ito," his voice was raspy from sleep, "what time is it? And why did you pull the covers off of me? It's really cold Itoshigo."

Naruto looked back at his son, and wearily got up his hair tickled his shoulders as he began to walk. Naruto turned around and looked at his son tiredly.

"Ito go and get your clothes and yourself ready," he said simply, but sternly. Ito heard the door creak behind his mother, and laughed to himself. It seemed as if his mother was not a morning person.

XxXx

As Naruto sat in the bath tub, his mind went back to what Kiba had said. His best friend actually tried to call him over the years, and didn't abandon him?

He sat, and stayed still as he began to think, and reminisce about all the times he had with his friend. He laughed at quite a few actually. They studied together, laughed, and even fought with one another.

A long time ago, after he had seemingly lost all traces of Kiba he grew angry. During the time Gaara had implanted things into his mind.

Kiba didn't like him, let alone why would he want he want to be a friend of an abomination. He believed every single word he had spoken, all the lies. It seemed as Gaara did not want even his own friends, who were almost like a second family, to even contact him.

He massaged the shampoo onto his scalp softly feeling his fingers gently touch his head. He sighed heavily and sank further into the tub.

Back to the current situation, what was he going to tell Kiba?

"I should just tell him the truth. He is my best friend after all," Naruto absentmindedly began to wash out the suds from his long hair and finished cleansing himself with the cucumber honeydew melon body wash. It was an invigorating scent, one of his favorites.

He stood up and quickly wrapped his juban (Japanese robe) and tied a towel around his dripping hair.

"Okaa-san, can Ito help with your hair please," he begged to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head yes and smiled as he sat down at the guest room vanity.

Ito had waited until his mother had done drying his hair, took a brush and began to run it through his hair.

"Ito I'm sorry if I seemed cranky, but please don't do that again," he spoke softly. Ito nodded his head and concentrated on his work. The blond had closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the brush take out what few kinks there were.

"Okay Okaa-san. All done," Itoshigo chirped merrily, leaving his mother to get dressed.

Naruto looked in the mirror and checked Ito's work. He had done a nice job of putting his hair into a pony tail. The blond got up and began to rummage through his clothes. He pulled out a white turtle neck thermo, some form fitting blue jeans, and his favorite sage and off white scarf.

To complete his look he had taken out his tan knee length button up trench coat and some matching snow boots.

Overall he was dressed for the weather, and quite nicely too. He grabbed his car keys and took his son.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

BARK BARK!

"Yeah, yeah I know Akimaru, I can see them clear as day," Kiba said rolling his eyes at his abnormally large white dog Akimaru.

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san look at Kiba-san's dog!" Ito ran toward Akimaru with no fear but excitement. Ito squealed loudly as he was glompped by the white dog as his face was licked mercilessly with the slobbery pink tongue.

They began to run around in along the grass, playing together.

"Man Naruto, Ito has grown so much from the last time I had seen him," he said watching as the animal and child play.

"Yes it has Kiba," he replied simply.

Kiba had turned and watched Naruto's face, but most importantly his eyes. They glowed, and glittered and they were really beautiful like that.

"Naruto I'm really glad that I got to see you again. It was really hard with that bastard Gaara always holding you down," at the mention of the red head's name Kiba grew enraged, but kept it to himself.

Kiba watched as Naruto's body posture changed entirely, Naruto had stiffened visibly, his shoulders were shaking slightly, but it grew slightly every passing moment. He felt Naruto flinch as he placed his hands gently on his shoulder.

"Gaara, Kiba, no longer needs me. He's found someone else," he said looking away, too ashamed to look at his long time friend.

"What happened after I left Naruto," Kiba questioned, some of his anger seeping out. The blond stared blankly at him, his eyes seemingly empty as he recalled the events and spoke with a dead voice.

"After you had left I had no protection I guess. He had cut everything, and everyone out of my life -he finally had complete control over me. Gaara, he had broken every promise we had made to one another. I was beaten, emotionally and mentally attacked, and he raped me countless of times."

Naruto paused for a moment, and gave a hollow sigh.

"But after a while, I was so tired from the beatings that I was numb to all the physical pain that he began to focus on my mind. At times he would be so rough, that I had to struggle to feed Itoshigo when he needed me. But I had let him do all of that to me," Naruto then looked away from Kiba and back to watch his child play with the dog.

The blond was caught off guard when he felt Kiba pull him closer to his body, and wrap his arms around his limp arms.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to bring up such a bad thing," Kiba said, and Naruto gently drew back with an accepting smile.

"It's okay Kiba, no need for apologies," he tried to say reassuringly, but his eyes had betrayed him. Kiba looked at his friend trying to further piece what had been going on. Sooner or later he would find out, he was guessing Naruto was fragile at a moment like this.

Fragile things break easily when handled rough.

Kiba was going to say more until his phone began to ring loudly playing the tune "Mr. Grinch."

"Hello," He said into the receiver.

"Kiba I need you to call Yubisha-san later on about the file," commanded a deep voice over the phone. Naruto looked back at his best friend with a perfectly shaped eye brow raised in question.

The conversation continued on going, until Kiba had reassured the man that everything was fit for the event.

Kiba shut his cell phone with a loud 'click' and rubbed his temples.

"So what was that all about? " Naruto asked, his curious nature getting to him.

Kiba shook his head in annoyance at the mention of 'him' and answered Naruto's question, "My business partner. I swear he has a stick shoved up his ass."

A giggled, came from Naruto as he thought about how much this person could be. It soon turned out into an all out laugh and soon enough they found each other laughing just as the old days.

Soon the laughing had died down and they sat in a comfortable silence.

Pretty soon they placid atmosphere was shattered by Naruto's cell phone ringing.

"Hello," he said this time.

"Hey Naruto," a voice replied, "your client just call, and asked if you had gotten their order done?"

Naruto thought momentarily before replying, "Yes I did Iruka. I finished about last night… I think."

The blond heard Iruka sigh over the other line, what had he forgotten?

"Naruto you have a very forgetful mind. Don't you remember the note I left you in the afternoon? Naruto please tell me you did not forget about the note that I left for you," Iruka wondered prepared to scold Naruto any moment sooner.

Naruto had taken a second to think, and laughed nervously into the receiver and gave a shaky "no."

"Well Naruto, you have one more thing that you need to add to their order. Don't you remember you have to add the dessert," he mentioned trying to trigger Naruto's memory.

Naruto quickly nodded and ended the conversation between them. He turned to Kiba and tried to give him an apologetic face, but he was stopped before he could even try.

"Don't worry Naruto, go and handle your business. Besides its getting dark, and Ito feel asleep on me."

The blue eyed man looked at his arms, and surely enough there was Itoshigo asleep. He looked like he had gone through a lot with Akimaru, and had burnt out all the energy he had.

"Okay, take him to Iruka's, and Kiba if anything happen-" he tried to finish but was rudely cut off.

"Yes Naruto, I'll suffer 1,000 years of death," he chimed sarcastically. He looked at Naruto, seeing his friend have a serious expression plastered on his face.

"I will make sure of that Kiba, if it ever does come true," he spoke critically, emphasizing the mental image of damage that would run through Kiba's mind. Naruto gave him a smile before leaving.

All Kiba could think, this was a wonderful way to catch up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seclusion, it was truly beautiful.

Itachi, a man of power, sophistication, and brilliance… was just standing in the rain feeling nothing as people passed him by without even sparring even one glance. As he stood next to the outdoor food stand, he contemplated what the meaning to his life was.

He had climbed to the top of any corporation, obliterating all that stood in his way, to only reach the top and find nothing was there to hold onto.

He looked at the slightly crowded area looking, and staring at the scenes before him.

Family, couples, and children surrounded the area.

It seemed normal.

In Itachi's life everything was just too normal.

He leaned into the wall further, his cold face was more chilling than the beating rain against his soaked clothes that clung tightly to his pale skin. The cold was soothing; it was as if the rain was washing away all his sins.

Sins that had sunken in too deep.

"_These people don't even see who I am now, but once the sun rises and the sky is clear they shall admire me once more," _he thought bitterly. Itachi zoned out, until he felt the rain suddenly stop against his skin. He closed his eyes as his nose was hit with the scent of something that he couldn't place. It was unique in Japan.

"Umm… aren't you cold," someone asked hesitantly, their voice was soft and gentle. Itachi looked and was met with a stunning pair of blue eyes. They caught his crimson eyes, seemingly as blue clashed with red.

Itachi broke away and turned his head away from the pair of orbs and looked at the- it was the woman ( or so he thinks!) that he had seen with the child Ito as he recalled.

"Hello," the blond asked again to the raventte who was much taller than he.

Naruto, despite the cold, found himself blushing as he unnamed man stared at him with blank hollow eyes. It reminded him of someone…

Naruto smiled slightly as he looked at the man.

Itachi stood up and began to walk away from the blond pushing through the crowd, his wet clothes not tempering with his long strides.

"Hey, hey you wait! You're going to get sick," Naruto called out to the man as he held his bag of groceries against him firmly running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Itachi glanced behind him as he walked calmly, seeing the blond struggle to get to him. H must have known who he actually was, and must have been trying to do something to ruin him.

Naruto growled in frustration, all he was trying to do was help the man from dieing from phenomena! It must have been the mother instinct inside of him because this was beginning to become pointless.

But he reminded him so much of…

"Hey please stop," he said loudly, he had almost caught up to the emotionless man.

Itachi kept his eyes ahead not even sparing the blond with one glance; he just kept walking forward with nothing particular in front of him.

Naruto had finally almost caught up to him; he was balancing the groceries with his umbrella, as he tried to reach out for the pale man's hand.

It was really cold.

Itachi slowed down to occasional foot steps.

It was suddenly warm, and now the effects his soaking clothes were taking effect.

He looked at the source and found a small delicate tan hand retraining his arms. He looked at the woman (once again so he thinks!) watching as the blond tried to catch his breath- even though he was not miserably tired.

"Your mean," he pouted and which Itachi thought for a split second 'cute.'

Itachi looked back and replied "You have no business following me."

Naruto looked at the ravenette, but quickly snapped out of his train of thoughts when he felt his bag almost slip- thank goodness for his fast reflexes.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to bother you I-" he cut himself off shaking his had furiously, "Listen I'm sorry. All I wanted to do was help you."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly at the blond, "I don't want your pity."

He began to walk off but the blond grabbed his arms, and Itachi saw that those blue orbs had changed… they were sparkling with fire.

He watched as the blond laughed, it was soft and smooth like rich silk.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, goodness you act as though giving you an umbrella is a charity case. By the way Naruto Uzumaki," he said offering another smile.

"Itachi Uchiha," he replied waiting for the same reaction he always seemed to get once his name was mentioned.

Naruto stared blankly at him, before saying "Well Itachi you are soaking wet in a freezing cold. You're a strange person."

Itachi looked at the blond "You are the strange one."

"Well not all men are like you. Here," he said giving the umbrella to Itachi. He collected his groceries and began making his was back to his car.

The last thought on Itachi's mind was _",This day turned to be very unusual."_

He opened the umbrella and walked along the place.

He couldn't feel the rain anymore.

* * *

Well you guys I decided to leave this chapter un-beta'd.

Ghaa my birthday is on the same day as Gaara's!!!!!!

Jan. 19!!!

Well everyone my new story is out and I hope you plaese read it and review it. It's got alot of cool stuff.

And i'm sorry about the long wait,my computer was acting dumb, and the internet was off.

Well leave me some love. It would be an excellent late birthday present.

:3

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Um lots of crack and funny. there may be mistakes but im in a hurry here!  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto  
**

**Ouykuu**

Chapter 4

As the blond drove home he tried to get those eyes out of his head, but they just wouldn't leave his mind. They were so cold and shallow, so on guard to the point where he didn't even know the difference between pestering and help.

As he turned into the next lane Naruto felt his cell phone vibrating. He quickly looked at the caller ID and saw the black letters spell out the name he knew all too well.

"Hello," he said greeting the other person on the end.

"Oi gaki, how come you never call me," said a woman's demanding voice on the other end.

Naruto laughed at Tsunade, "Well maybe if you weren't to drunk to pick up your phone I could talk to you."

He slowed down as the light turned yellow, rolling his eyes as he heard Tsunade scoff on the other end.

"Women don't get drunk…. We just get slightly intoxicated," Tsunade countered back.

Naruto laughed harder into the receiver, who could help it Tsunade made him laugh.

"Tsunade stop, your gonna make me crash!"

"That was my entire purpose. Besides that I was wondering where you are staying for the time being Naruto," Tsunade asked seriously, she was kinda worried for Naruto. Gaara did have a possessive streak when it came to Naruto, so it resulted him in losing a lot of contacts with his friends.

"Well right now I'm at Iruka's, but it's only temporary I swear," Naruto said quickly trying to reassure the woman he was fine.

He finally pulled into the street one block away from Iruka's home. As he listened to Tsunade he thought he heard Ito's voice.

"Tsunade did you kidnap Ito," Naruto asked warily.

As Naruto opened the door he was greeted by his not so tired son and a slender but ridiculously big breasted woman, with long dirty blond hair, and hazel eyes that glittered with happy insanity.

Tsunade looked about late 20's or between early or mid 30's but the Amazon was actually near 50 years old.

"Okaa-san when Kiba-san was taking me home we went for ice cream! He said he would have stayed, but he had to go. Work is so hard when you're trying to balance life," Ito said all in one breath.

Naruto just nodded as he went towards his family friend of many years and embraced her tightly.

"Hey Gaki," she greeted him with her terms of endearment.

Naruto rolled his eye at her antics and greeted her with a warm, "Nice to see you also Tsunade."

They released one another and Naruto offered her a seat in the Kitchen so they could talk.

"So Tsunade how's life," Naruto said his smiling brightening up the room.

"Same as usual, but I came here to ask you something," she said as she placed Ito securely in her lap, his blue eyes looking back and forth at both of the blonds.

"What is it?"

"You have a lot on your shoulders right now Naruto, so today I wanted to take Ito for the holidays," she said waiting for Naruto's next reaction.

Naruto looked at Tsunade apprehension set in his eyes. He leaned into the table, his fingers running through his hair as he sighed deeply.

"Um… Ito," Naruto said warily, "what would you like to do?"

Ito thought for a moment and replied, "Could I please go Okaa-san, it sounds really fun."

Naruto nodded and looked at Tsunade.

"Okay Ito, go up and pack your bags okay," he commanded nicely, his heart brightening as he saw the look on Ito's face.

"Really Okaa-san," Ito gasped unbelievably at his mother.

"Really Ito."

Tsunade laughed as Ito leaped out of her lap racing up the stairs to retrieve his items. Silence engulfed the room as Naruto said nothing.

"You know this will be the first time Ito and I will be separated? But I know he's in safe hands," the male blond said solemnly as he leaned his head on his elbow.

"It will be fine gaki don't worry so much. Besides you do need a break, and some time to yourself Naruto. Especially now that you're going to be handling a divorce and looking for a place to stay."

Naruto nodded in agreement, he really should pay attention to factors like that.

Finally after some time Ito came down with his bags.

"Okaa-san I'm gonna miss you," Ito exclaimed as he went up to hug his mother's neck.

"Don't worry Ito, I'll see you soon okay," Naruto said as he pecked the pale forehead, brushing the crimson locks in the process.

Tsunade got up and took a hold of Ito's hand, and quickly gave Naruto a hug.

"Well brat I'll have Ito call you every single day while he's gone okay. Besides you need to think of his gifts," Tsunade cheered as he gave Ito a smile.

"Okaa-san is gonna give me a present! What is it? Please tell me," Ito pleaded.

Naruto looked at Ito and smiled mischievously, "Nope it's a surprise!"

Ito mourned the loss of the information, but Tsunade cheered his spirits as she told him how many gifts she had brought for the young red head.

"Bye Tsunade, bye Ito!"

"See ya later brat," Tsunade said losing the door.

"Thank you," Naruto said to Tsunade in a whisper.

"You're welcome," she said popping her head through the door, and shutting it fast as the speed of light.

The blond just found himself laughing again as he walked to the counter where his fruits were set.

Tsunade made him laugh so much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke Uchiha entered the hall with his nose held up high with pride as he nearly floated into the room with only the grace an Uchiha could have. He looked over the room, and ran his fingers through his hair, brushing past the bangs that framed his handsome face, and the hair that stuck out like a 'duck-butt'.

"Kiba," he called letting the irritation show evident in his voice. His eyes looked as the said person came to him, he could already tell that trouble would ensue later on.

"Yes Sasuke," he replied dryly. Kiba had been doing his job properly until Sasuke had to show up. He could literally feel the negativity come from the boy in waves.

"How is set up going," he asked looking over the banquet area with calculating eyes. If there was one thing Sasuke strived for it was perfection. There is no room for error in his book, but if there did happen to be a slip up he would correct it in an instant.

"Look Sasuke everything is running fine. The tables are being set up, as well as the stage, the music is tuning their instruments, and the audio is just being fixed up," he sighed heavily. If only Naruto were there with him, then maybe be could tolerate work.

"Accents," Sasuke tested.

"All they need is to fix the lighting."

"Party favors."

"All finished this morning," Kiba grinned triumphantly.

"Food," Sasuke asked finally. Kiba's grin flattered slightly but his natural mischief was still in his eyes.

"Well, they called in and said they are running slightly late but they should be here any minute. Christmas is almost here and there is a lot of-," however he wasn't able to finish when he saw a pale hand indicating him to stop with the excuses.

"Kiba," Sasuke warned, "this matter needs to be attended to. Fast. I don't want Itachi breathing down my neck just because the chef couldn't get here in time for some pieces of crap thrown together."

Kiba rolled his eyes at Sasuke, "Yes Sasuke. Now mind letting me do my work so I can go and make sure everything _is_ and _will_ be perfectly fine."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the dog lover before he turned away from Kiba. Walking past all the workers, he rolled his eyes when he past fawning women, and quickly went back to inspecting the workers.

He reached into his pocket and clutched his vibrating phone inside it. With a simple touch of his fingers the conversation began, "Hello Itachi."

"Hello little brother. The banquet is fine I presume," Itachi inquired out of Sasuke. All the while the younger of the two was sighed heavily in his mind at his older brother. Leave it to Itachi to ruin his day even more.

"Yes Itachi everything is just wonderful," he sang sarcastically. He could practically feel the smirk on the other line emitting from his brother. His fist tightened in aggravation at the all too calm voice at the other end.

"I hope so Sasuke. Expect me there within a moment's time," Itachi said swiftly hanging up. Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation; he really needed his stress ball because Itachi would be arriving in 10 minutes.

XxXx

Itachi laid down his phone and leaned slightly into the limousine seats dismissively watching the scenery before his eyes. All the buildings were piled high, almost trying to reach out towards the sky, to freedom.

He glanced at his Rolex watch, he would arrive in just about … 5…4…3

Ah perfect, with two moments time to spear. He got out the limo, casting his driver off to the side and entering the reception area. His eye stayed focus on his brother, seeing him suffer is truly fun.

"Sasuke, you seem trouble," Itachi said hitting a nerve in his younger brother's head.

"Itachi," Sasuke ground out, "I have to time for this shit! The chef, damn him to hell isn't coming!"

Itachi watched his brother with calm eyes; seeing his brother act rash at moments like this was- wait… did Sasuke say the chef! The cook who is supposed to feed 400 of the most important business figures just quit?

"Sasuke who did this come about," he said glaring his cold, ruby eyes into Sasuke's self.

"The chef wanted to go home and visit his kids for the holidays, and I said no."

"When did he ask to leave Sasuke," Itachi asked finding this entire epic too dramatic.

"In two days Itachi, but he has-"

Sasuke's sentence was cut short quickly with a cold heated glare as his brother said, "Is there anyone available?"

"No, there all gone for the holidays or booked."

"Kiba," Itachi called quickly seeing him come quickly.

"Yes Itachi-san," Kiba said looking at the very intimidating man before him.

"If you value your job, find a chef within the next five minutes who can cook for 400 people in…." he looked down glancing at his watch, "6 hours."

"Hey, I know just t-the per-p-person," he smiled nervously. He continuously prayed in his mind that Naruto would pick up the phone.

'Please Kami, please Kami-'

"Hello," a gentle voice answered.

'Thank you Kami!'

"Naruto its Kiba and I'm in need! It's an emergency!"

"Kiba, Kiba," Naruto laughed over the other end, "What's going on? Spell Akimaru and tell me what's going on."

Kiba did as Naruto told him before spilling out, "Naruto please you have to help me, if you don't I _will _be _killed_! I need you to come and cook for 400 people in 6 hours."

"400 people that's nothing… wait did I hear you say 400 people," Naruto asked

"Naruto please," Kiba begged, "I need you so bad right now, please pull through for me."

Kiba crossed his fingers and heard Naruto sigh over the phone, "Fine… where are you?" The grateful dog boy thanked him unconditionally before telling him the address.

"But Naruto you live all the way across town!"

"Kiba, I give you my word I will be there in 3 minutes. You know I never go back on my word."

Quickly their phone conversation had ended and Itachi glanced at his watch.

XxXx

Naruto worked quickly and grabbed his apron, some chopsticks, and his car keys.

"Kiba," Naruto said running into his car and starting it up, "you owe me _so _bad."

With that said and done Naruto bolted into the street, almost apologizing for all the people he almost ran over.

XxXx

Kiba looked nervously at the clock, Naruto had only 1 minute and 30 seconds to go…

"Come on come on Naruto. Where are-"

"Oh heavens someone almost got ran over!" Kiba turned to the direction of the havoc, and what he saw made him smile.

The blond ran in tangled limbs trying to put the red apron on. He finally came to Kiba, almost crashing into him along the way.

"Kiba," Naruto said wrapping his hair into a bun, holding the blond locks in place with the chopsticks, "I need you and whoever to show me all the stuff."

Kiba grabbed Naruto's wrist before pulling him behind the quarters to where the kitchen was.

"Okay Naruto, dear heavens-"

"Kiba," Naruto interrupted, "cut it now and give me my material."

"Okay we have tubs of lobster, king crab, fillet mignon, all the best cut meat in the world, any fruit or vegetable you can think of, and all the seasonings in the world."

"Okay, how many crew members." He asked.

"There are 18," he answered, running behind Naruto.

"Okay then Kiba. From now on, you are going to help me and make sure everything is in tip top shape around here." Kiba just nodded his head at the string of Naruto's orders that flew out at him.

"Okay, I need three groups of five and one group of three. Okay the first group go into station 1 and begin as instructed on the papers in your station. It's going to be a hard job, but hey I'm an Uzumaki. We get the job done. OK! Let's go."

Quickly they all scattered around, quickly moving to their station. Sounds of cutting, sizzling, and the mixing of culinary items began to disburse through the air in an array of culinary music. Everyone was focused hard on their task, each one following the chef's orders in fear for their life at the sake of the Uchiha brothers.

"Kiba," Naruto called focusing on his task, "what is this all about?"

Both he and Naruto quickly ran to the boiling pot, hearing Naruto apologize with a soft sorry to the lobsters before he dumped the entire big mass into the boiling pot of water.

"Well… there's this big party you could say, where in all has a double- cot Damnit I cant cut this!"

Quickly Naruto handed the grater and took what was in Kiba's hands and began to cut with the ease of butter.

"Hey how did you," a quick jab to the ribs got him back," ok ok! Basically all the biggest top notch and upcoming business people come to this banquet sash fundraiser to give their money by bidding on these men and women. Well actually this is all just a giant business transaction for everyone. Each and every person in here is looking to make more money tonight; this is all just some slick cover up."

By the time Kiba had finished explaining station one was halfway done and the drinks were already done.

"This is some weird crap. TOMATOES," Naruto yelled loudly before a tomato was thrown into the air. Without looking Naruto caught it with one hand as his back was turned in the direction it was thrown.

Over all things were going smoothly….

**** 4 and ½ hours later ****

Sasuke ran down finding all the crew members were laughing joyously, something he had to raise a perfectly arched eyebrow to.

His feet began to pace towards were the waiters were seeing a short, skinny person direct the waiters on how to place the foods on each table.

"Hey, were you a ballerina," a soft and gentle voice asked the male with amethyst eyes and brown hair.

"You're funny but no," the male laughed smiling. Sasuke tried to get a better view of the voice but every single time he tried to the person turned or ducked in the opposing direction.

"Really? Man because if you were I was going to have you perform at my friends birthday party! Have you ever heard of this show called the dancing ketchup?"

"Yea," he said smiling at where the conversation was going.

"Well he loves the Mustard Myster and you dance like it," the person said with a thoughtful stance.

Both erupted with laughter and Sasuke found himself going towards the two. The said person wasn't very tall at all, and had a girlish figure. Kinda flat, but hey that can happen. Sasuke saw the chef take off its hat before long, smooth blonde tresses fell down to the lower back in a waterfall of liquid gold.

As he quickly approached he was the man who he was talking to before began to blush madly. Sasuke became more interested as the blush grew deeper and deeper from the taller man, before he saw a trickle of blood come out his nose before his legs began to give out a little.

Finally he had gotten over and the blond had set down the waiter on the floor, long hair covering his body like a curtain.

"What seems to be the problem," Sasuke inquired from the frantic blond. Quickly he felt himself drowning in oceans. The person was beautiful, no wonder the waiter had fainted.

"Miroku here just fainted," the blond said fanning Miroku, "I don't even know why. Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"Sasuke Uchiha, and what type of name is Naruto for a female," Sasuke said before he saw pink lips gape open, before a really cute blush spread to Naruto's face.

"Fuh- Fi- FEMALE! I'm all man… well mostly! Teme I'm a man," his embarrassed voice boomed in the empty ball room. All the waiters were going over their routine, had suddenly stopped, and looked at the growing scene.

"Why does everyone think that I'm a female," Naruto huffed and quickly got up, forgetting about the head that was actually placed on his lap. He quickly shot himself back down to help Miroku.

Sasuke muttered, "Dobe."

Naruto looked at this Sasuke with fire in his eyes, so ready to spit a verbal attack that would go down in history until he heard the groan of pain come from his lap. He was scared because Miroku's eyes were shut, and he looked unconscious.

"Look, I have no time for temes, poor Miroku is hurting!"

Sasuke looked at the frantic blond that was the first time anyone had ever insulted him. Especially after he had given his name out, though many will recognize his face. A smirk appeared on his face, this blond was interesting.

"Naruto," he heard the familiar voice of Kiba.

"Kiba, I'm kinda busy right now," Naruto said trying to get the situation under control.

"Kiba, you know him," Sasuke asked with his stoic face on.

Kiba looked between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yea, he knows me teme," all the while Kiba was doing big jesters trying to get Naruto to stop, "We've been best friends since like elementary. Kiba how do you know this prick. Please tell me he didn't try to shove a stick up your ass like his."

Sasuke looked at Kiba, his face drained of all color. He looked a sickly pale, instead of his dark tan.

"Naruto."

"Yes Kiba."

"Remember the ring tone Mr. Grinch," Kiba tried to whisper the last part so only Naruto could hear. Too bad nothing can get past an Uchiha's ears.

"Yuppers," Naruto replied with wide glittering eyes.

"That's him," Kiba finally finished, waiting for all the wheels to start turning in Naruto's head. Slowly and surly Naruto looked back at Sasuke, and back at Kiba, and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"He's an Uchiha," Kiba said slowly, trying to make Naruto understand what he was trying to get through.

"And I'm an Uzumaki. What difference does it make?" Naruto sighed before he looked and began to help Miroku back to health. Gently he sent him down going to get some water.

As he walked, Naruto thought, he could have sworn he heard that name before. But he hated things like that. Just because you have some famous names doesn't mean anything. This just got his whole mood down, because of this dumb crap!

Naruto, too busy thinking, didn't notice the figure approach him, and crashed straight into him.

"Cot Damnit, would you mind," he said looking up, "Hey! You're the guy I met in the rain."

Itachi looked down, and sure enough it was the blond woman (Naruto is not a girl, he just thinks he is) that he met in the rain that night.

"What are you doing here," Naruto asked, trying to block an uprising blush that was coming to his face. Itachi offered a hand to Naruto, surprised at how his cold hands reacted to the tender warm ones.

"Same could be said for you," he said pulling the feather light blond up. He looked, and watched as Naruto blushed under his calculating gaze.

"Well, my friend Kiba said that he needed some help with the food. Do you know what it feels like to cook for 400 people in only a few hours," Naruto replied waving his arms around in the air for emphasis.

"So you're the chef who is cooking for my charity fund," Itachi's deep voice more stated then asked Naruto.

"I had to cook for you umm," Naruto said trying to remember his name, "Itachi! Yeah Itachi!"

"Yes," Itachi said with a small chuckle, "that would be my name."

"Chi-san, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi shook the blonde's hand, looking at the smile that reached blue gems for eyes, "and if you think I'm a female I'm not."

Itachi looked at Naruto with his eyebrows raised, "You certainly do look like one, I must admit."

Once again Naruto found himself sputtering at any upcoming words that tried to form from his mouth. Goodness did he really look that much like a girl. Okay, Naruto knew he was a uke, dear god he got reminded that each and everyday of his life by his son-but Damnit!

"I-I-I do-n't look li-ke a female that much," Naruto cried out, pouting at his curse.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately dobe. You look like a woman," Sasuke said pulling into the conversation. He looked at his brother, wondering just what in the hell was going on.

Naruto looked at both of the men; his mind was spinning to fast. He clutched his head as though he was in agony. Sasuke found himself raising an eyebrow at Naruto's strangeness.

"No, there are 2 bastards. No, no, no! Even though I must admit Chichi is much nicer," he said putting a finger on his head.

If it was any out of character moment, Sasuke almost found himself brawling of laughter on the floor. He quickly regained his composure; he was a man of honor a man of dignit-

"Yea, he's much nicer than that duck butt over there," Naruto said in a personal conversation with himself.

Fuck dignity, Sasuke was going for the attack, until a wave of sadistic torture came from behind the blond.

"You know it's very rude to give someone a nickname in which you don't even know," Itachi snuck up behind Naruto, and whispered smoothly into his ear, "Naruto-kun."

"Ah!" Naruto yelped blushing ten fold.

"Don't do that you meanie!"

"Meanie. That's an excellent comeback dobe," Sasuke taunted.

"Shut it Teme!"

"Ah Naruto-kun don't be so rude."

"Stop being a damn stalker then ChiChi!"

"I think you may need to reconsider Naru-chan"

"Don't call me that teme!"

"My, my Naruto what would you like him to call you?"

"Maybe Uke-san or Junjun-Kun."

"STOP IT YOU EVIL SON OF A BASTARDS! GOSH IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT ME CHICHI AND DUCK BUTT THEN HERE YOU GO!!! IM NARUTO NAZIKAME AND IM A CHEF! I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL SON WHOM I LOVE TO DEATH! GOT IT!!!"

By the time Naruto was done half the room was deaf. In a total 360 Naruto gave them a heartwarming smile.

"Wait you're not gay," Sasuke said unphased by the rant, and more interested in the telling of Naruto's son.

"HE'S MORE GAYER THAN THE FUCKING RAINBOW," Kiba yelled from across the room, much too use to Naruto doing things like this.

"Heyy…" Naruto whined, "Well he is right about that."

"You adopted then."

"No," Naruto answered simply.

"Then tell me please how in the hell you had a son."

"Ok… um let's go over the birds and the bees that okay. Okay when it's time the bee will go-"

"No I already know how he was created dobe," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Naruto began to twiddle his fingers, "umm I guess I have an actively working female reproductive system," Naruto muttered shyly looking away from the two handsome brothers.

"Well, my son Itoshigo is my everything- that little devil," Naruto began to giggle instantly lightening the mood.

The sound of clicking heels came into perspective, before a female with strange bubble gum pink hair, and jade green eyes came into view.

"Sir, it seems like everything is down pact and in order just as expected and – OMG He's too adorable! Hi my name's Sakura, Sasuke's assistant," she smiled offering a well manicured hand.

"Naruto Nazikame, pleasure to meet you," he smiled back lighting up his face and eyes beautifully.

She took his hand, but she noticed something about them.

"You have really beautiful nails, where do you get them done at," she asked. Every so slowly they began to ebb away from the task at hand and they soon discovered the actually have very much in common.

"Sakura," Sasuke called to his assistant. Instantly she turned around with a flush, "I believe you should be attending to the men."

"What men," Naruto asked.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," Sakura teased, "Well women and men donate there time to the highest bidder. Who ever bids the highest on a said person, causes them to win. The prize is an all expense paid date for the entire day. What happens with them is behind closed doors, and believe me I do not want to know."

Naruto and Sakura laughed till their stomachs ached in pain and tears came from their eyes.

"Hey, is there any more spots left," Naruto curiously asked. He looked over her shoulder trying to get a peek, before she snatched it away from him.

She quickly readjusted her glasses and scanned through the list making sure everything was in tact.

"Hmm… there seems to be a spot left open. Its calling out for a pretty blond hair, blued chef with a heart warming smile."

"You know," Naruto began, "Even though I just met you… I have a pretty good feeling that we're going to be really good friends."

"Me too."

Both looked at one another, and once again laughed in the midst of this all.

XxXx

The grand charity ball had long ago begun and the food was getting wonderful commentary. It seemed as though everything was going according to plan, with the exception of a few discreet under the nose business transactions helping expand the economy of their profits.

The reviews had already left the Uchiha brother's with points onto their already outstanding reputation. Now all the guest were sitting down, conversations of sickening riches cast one way, then round and round like a rollercoaster.

All the chatter however began to die down when the announcer came onto stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I hope you've been enjoying your evening so far. Well as you know…"

On and on the announcer went on about the prostitution… I mean auction! On went men, as there bodies were bided on by many. Sometimes it was sick to watch all these old rich women get hot and bothered from the young, rich bachelors.

Finally the auction was supposed to be over after Yuko, but in a strange sudden event Sakura pulled the host off the stage and smiled brightly at the audience.

"Hello ladies and gentle men! There's going to be one more selection…umm, it was to be a surprise as a thank you gift to the entire companies who decided to join us today," Sakura lied. She began to blush at all the wealthy eyes that were seemingly ridiculing her every move.

"Well let me introduce him. He's an adorable piece of eye candy, with a pearl white smile, a heart of gold, and cooking skills like a god! He was our chef tonight and I know since he captured your appetite, he can also capture your hearts," she smiled as she went further on about his attributes; the two Uchiha brothers (well Sasuke) were becoming angry with every moment.

"I'm going to fire her quicker than you can say bankruptcy," Sasuke growled looking at the stage were his personal assistant stood. Without any second thought he lifted himself from his seat, but just as he was going to storm onto stage, a vice grip took his hand tightly.

"Hold on and think for a moment Sasuke, look how engaged the audience is," Itachi spoke and sure enough Sasuke looked around and saw just at the mention of the wonderful chef captivated the crowd.

Before he knew it the chef had gone out to the stage, with a pleasant smile. He must have taken off his apron, because Naruto wore some very fitting black slacks, shiny black dress shoes, and a cotton long sleeve black turtle neck. The outfit complimented his body quite well and brought out his features.

"Ok the bidding starts at-"

"450,000!"

"I'll raise it to 500,000 yen!"

"Okay I hear 500 thousand yen can I get 550"

"I'll give you 700 thousand yen!"

On and on the bidding went higher and higher and Naruto began to get a head ache. All this arguing was making his head hurt, resulting in a blushing and pouting chef on the stage.

Just from this action the arguing on bidding became more vicious, many couldn't even bid due to the vast amounts off blood loss.

"Okay! Were up to 16 million yen, any other bids.... Going once!"

"Sasuke," Itachi called to his younger brother, "I'm going to teach you something new about business today."

"Going twice!"

"What," Sasuke inquired from his brother.

Itachi raised his card into the air, "45 million yen."

"Wow we're at 45 MILLION YEN! ANY OTHER OFFFERS?"

"Going once… going twice…."

"Always pounce on your prey with brute strength at the end when going for the kill."

"SOLD," She smiled slamming the hammer down she sealed Naruto's fate, "to Itachi Uchiha for 45 million yen!"

By now Naruto had to sit down in a chair because he was gasping for air due to a panic attack.

"Oh no," he moaned, "I'm doomed!"

* * *

**DEAR READERS! I AM SO SORRY I TOOK THAT LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD THE INTERNET THE ENTIRE TIME TILL TODAY. BUT I HAVE MY NEW STORY UP AS A SORRI. ITS ABOUT A 28 YEAR OLD NARUTO (HE'S THE UKE!) WHO HAPPENS TO HAVE SEX WITH HIS 16 YO STUDENT ITACHI (WHO IS AS USUAL THE SEME!) I HAVE SOME MADANARU SROTIES COMMING OUT SOON BUT BELIEVE ME I WILL UPDATE BECAUSE OF THIS DIFFICULTY I AM WAY BEHIND AND I NEED TO CATCH UP!**

**PLZ FOR GIVE ME BUT IM IN A HURRY TO GET THIS OUT SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!!!**

**REVIEW**

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED

ANY CLARIFICATIONS JUST ASK!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: **Hey people this chapter contains... well stuff. lol. Oh yea im sorry too but there is some romance, but nothing beyond a sound lemon. No action. Hey you'll read it. Also contains Yaoi. :] **ALSO READ THE END WITH MY AUTHOR NOTE OKAY!! :]**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto this wouldn't just be a story. Besides that's all the semes jobs to do. lol

**Oukyuu**

**Chapter 5: **Moonlight Present

"Dear kami-sama. What did I get myself into," the still dazed blond said as he began to drive down the streets of Japan. The entire day was kind of.... strange. He found himself laughing at just about everything that had happened.

"At least I can say I made some nice friends," he said aloud, his blue eyes smiling as he remembered that woman Sakura. She was really nice, seems like the type of friend that would do just about anything. Also, brutally honest. He shivered as he remembered how she forced him into those clothes that he wore on stage.

The saying is true, never come between a woman and her fashion sense.

As he was almost lost in his thoughts, Naruto felt his phone begin ringing. He looked at the screen quickly before he picked up the phone with his wireless head set.

"Hello Iruka-chan," the blonde smiled as he heard Iruka. He lifted an eye brow in question as he heard various items getting thrown across.

"Iruka are you okay," he asked.

"H-Hai Naruto. Stop that now!"

"Iruka," Naruto yelled in concern. He didn't hear the deep chuckle that rumbled on the other end.

"No-no Naruto I'm fine! I was wondering if I could have the house to myself... tonight?"

Naruto was confused, but the pleading in Iruka's voice....

"Of course Iruka! I'm fine for the night, I have everything okay for now."

He heard a sigh of relief come from the other end, "Thank you Naruto. Hey give me the phone! Yama!"

"Iruka! Iruka," Naruto yelled. Okay this was getting to strange.

"Naruto thank you so much. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," a deep voice said over the phone. Naruto blushed deeply at how sensual it sounded, it was laddened with lust.

"Your welcome Yamato-san."

The laughter faded into the back ground before the call was ended.

"I swear Iruka, you need to find a nicer boy friend."

XxXx

Jade eyes looked out towards the night, seeing the moon light in a mystery. The pale figure stood alone in his huge house, a feeling of bitterness left in its dome. Garra felt nothing, he was so gone he didn't even attend the dinner that he was invited to tonight.

He'd felt nothing....

Neji, he'd let him go not too long ago, after a week Naruto had left. Gaara looked at his hands remembering just how that soft creamy tan skin felt under his touch. The red head remembered how his sweet moans brought him to completion, as passion had loomed in the air. He traced his lips remembering the unique taste of Naruto under his lips. Yes... he remembered how his entire body tasted like.

But it was nothing compared to the being of Naruto himself.

Naruto was his everything.

His lover

His wife

The mother to his child

His pillow

His best friend

His very essence in life and he just let him go. All for what, a dark and pale version of his fiery flame?

"Naruto," he said, words he wanted to say left unfinished.

_I miss you... I need you... I want you back...._

XxXx

The blond began to settle into his bed before he felt a chill run down his body.

"Someone is talking about me," as he lay down in the blankets. He turned on his telivision and began to tune out everything at that playing on the screen. He began to think about that man Itachi, if he had remembered. He remembered how strange his eyes were, they were calm yet on constant defense. He blushed as he remembered how those eyes look at him, though he didn't see it for himself, he could feel those crimson orbs trace along his body.

Though Naruto had to admit, Itachi beyond good looking, and it was kind of strange for someone too even try and look at his body. After so many years of being brought down, it's really hard to believe that someone wants you to. Not to mention the fact that Naruto had been with Gaara for such a long time.

It felt nice though, but Naruto shook his head. He wasn't going to make his thoughts drift to far, before he got caught up in some illusion. Then his thoughts drifted to his past.

Gaara's smiled plagued his mind and he found himself flushing madly at everything that flooded his mind. Gaara tended to smile after intimate moments, and this bed only reminded him of what happened during those sessions.

The red head had been Naruto's first and only person, and before Gaara had changed, their sex life was fantastic. He tried to stop the thoughts from rushing to his mind, but when you haven't had sex in so long it takes a toll on you at times. Every time he felt complete, having the person... the love of your life inside you in the ultimate form of affection was something Naruto didn't take lightly. He gave him everything during sex, and the love that Gaara had left behind was absolutely heartbreaking.

Tears began to swim at the corner of his eyes and he felt him mind spin with sadness. He let them fall, feeling countless tears fall from his melancholy cerulean eyes. His cried silently to himself, and let it just consume him. He couldn't cry like this in front or even near Itoshigo, so why not cry in some isolation.

He knew that eventually he would get over Gaara, but right now the process was really slow. He felt his lips twitch upwards as he thought of his son Itoshigo. The little one, he had missed him a lot, but he needed to find a gift for him soon.

After all, he thought wiping his eyes, it is almost Christmas....

XxXxXxXxXx

Something began to rumble the very foundation of Naruto, as he sprung up from his slumber. In a panic Naruto go up from the bed in a messy, and tripped from the hotel's covers wrapping around his body. All Naruto knew was that there was an earthquake and he needed to get to safety FAST!

He stopped though as soon as he stood up....

The ground wasn't moving.

A moan of irritation slipped past his lips before he searched for his phone in the morning.

He looked at the screen and noticed it was an unknown number calling him.

"Hello," he answered as he tried to rid his eyes of the tiny holdings of sleep.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun," a deep voice spoke on the other end. Naruto straightened himself quickly, feeling his cheeks become hot and pink.

"Ita-chi-san. How did you get my number," Naruto asked, not even caring for the matters of the call.

"That doesn't matter right now, just know I'm coming in right now."

"Huh?"

Before Naruto knew it, he heard the lock release and the knob turn to reveal a handsome head look through before it opened entirely. Itachi stood there looking at Naruto before he turned around.

"Itachi how did you know where I was at," The blond questioned as he stretched out. He felt a couple bones give a pop.

"I believe you should put some clothes on first before we speak Naruto-kun," Itachi answered, causing the blond to look down. Blue eyes looked down, and widened as his tan cheeks flushed into a flaming red. He began to stutter out apologizes, trying to cover himself up. Naruto was a mess, he was trying to find his clothes, at the same time being embarrassed he was only in his underwear and Itachi saw.

Just to spite him, the ravenette turned around to face him, watching the queer scene in front of him. It was actually... adorable to see the blond like this. How he manged to be such a great chef was a question to him. The blond looked like such a klutz but nonetheless Itachi had him for the entire day, and he intended to make good use of the blond.

"Good thing I always keep a spare change of clothes," Naruto said as he finally wrestled his way into an outfit. Blue eyes connected with the raven before he could utter another word, he was moving out the door- with Naruto quickly following behind him.

"Hey," Naruto whined, "you're rude you know that?"

"And why do you say that Naruto-kun."

"Because your suppose to be kind to your date Itachi-san," Naruto smiled. They waited for the elavator to come, and Naruto found himself humming along with the corny waiting music.

"Do you always tend to do that," Itachi pondered, looking at the blond, his own crimson eyes not akin to feeling, though they did show slight emotion.

"Yup, its kinda nice having time to your self. You know, be in your own little word," Naruto answered. Itachi saw how the blond's eyes moved calmly, like soothing ocean waves, he must have been thinking about something nice.

A silence enveloped them as they were ridding the elevator to the parking center. It wasn't awkward, but then again there was this space in between them.

When they both entered the limo, Naruto sighed and looked out the window. Christmas time was close...

"Hey Itachi-san, where are we going," Naruto asked, skooting closer to Itachi trying to read his face.

"I'm taking you to my condo, after all I hate the media," Itachi explained.

"Why are we going to your condo? I mean we could go out to eat. What do you like to eat-"

His pointless (according to Itachi) rumbling we stopped as Itachi gently took his chin, and gazed deeply into his eyes. A word wasn't said to Itachi, but the way the crimson eyes pierced him was more than enough.

"My my, Naruto-kun," Naruto shivered, "you do ask alot of questions. Why is that?"

"Honestly I would like to get... to kno... know you better," Naruto struggled out. In all honestly Naruto did not know anything besides that he is a powerful man, whom he met in the rain.

"I remember seeing you in the rain, and you just... ugh! Never mind," he grit out irritated. For kami sakes, they were suppose to be enjoying themselves, not having an interview.

"No its fine. Yesterday you did something strange, and it helped me out," Itachi gazed outside the tinted limo window. Finally they had pulled into his condo and stopped in front of the entrance. Itachi got out, opening the door for Naruto.

"Your welcome," Naruto said, looking down at the ground. He twiddled his fingers before he looked up and saw that the Uchiha was gone.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Hn."

"Oh save it!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke drove down in his sleek car, looking at his brothers condo. His elder lived in a nice place, but he could never understand why Itachi would want something so damn simple and small. Though it was a luxury condo, the perfectionist Itachi had everything... plain. The front of the condo was white, with a dark oak french door. The insides were white with some black and red accents. He was more of the modern look.

"Damn aniki," Sasuke grumbled out. The younger Uchiha had wanted to ruin Itachi's day, because he was with that weird blond. Sasuke told himself many of times the blond was very attractive, but he was a klutz.

Parking his car, Sasuke opened Itachi's door and headed straighted into the kitchen.

"Mnn Itachi," said a very light and familiar voice.

"Like that... Naruto-kun."

That was Itachi's voice, why was it so... silky. As he slowly got closer noises came to his ears and he didn't want to jump to conclusions.. but the sound of something akin to slapping of skin... and moaning?!

"Harder Itachi," he heard Naruto urge Itachi on.

"Naruto-kun... taste so good."

_'Dear kami Itachi and Naruto! That is just wrong, the..they! don't even know each other!'_

"Faster, oh... almost done."

"So close, cum on Naruto... you have to work to."

"Well if you slowed down a little maybe I can think! YES!"

_'OH... MY..GOD. PLEASE NO PLEASE NO!'_

"You can do it... just a bit more..... ow Itachi it hurts," Naruto whined.

By now Sasuke was ready to storm through that door. How dare Itachi disgrace his family like that and just have sex randomly with some blond haired chef! He heard that bastard give a deep chuckle before the moaning increased and Sasuke could just not take it any longer.

"You are absolutely sick!"

Sasuke looked at the two, they were a mess, though Itachi was more composed, he could see the slight sweat. Naruto looked as though he had been though hell and back. His long hair was in a complete mess. His ponytail was loose, and his face was flushed and his lips were trying to consume all the air they could get. But they weren't going at it like rabbits. Neither were naked.

Naruto raised a perfectly arched golden eyebrow in question as he stayed in his spot a whisk in his hand.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about," Naruto asked before everything went back to normal. Seriously, after beating the batter to a red velvet cake wasn't hard enough, he had to deal with another Uchiha.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his younger sibling, "Sasuke enlighten us as to what you are thinking, and why you are in my house."

Naruto looked as rubies clashed with diamonds, looking as though there were sparks flying through them. It was getting very awkward, and it wasn't more easier with Naruto in the middle of it.

"I came to drop off some papers," Sasuke said, walking to the dinner table and sitting down. He threw the manila folder down to the table.

"I gave you strict instructions not to intrude today," Itachi said approaching his little brother.

"Hey," Naruto said stepping between the two, "I think it's great! The more the marrier!"

"Hn," Itachi said before calling Naruto, getting back to their task. Naruto followed behind Itachi, before he gave Sasuke a wink and carried on about his task.

"Itachi, when was the last time you cooked," Naruto asked as he put the red velvet cake into the sleek oven.

"Itachi and I have never cooked once in our lives," Sasuke admitted casually, as though it was normal. Both Uchiha's looked at the blond, seeing his entire body rack in surprise.

"Seriously, you guys are playing around," Naruto laughed to himself. But when he looked up, his blue eyes saw that they were serious.

"Sasuke get a damn apron."

And with that said, the blond forced Sasuke into getting an apron and cooking with the blond. Slowly the cold atmosphere dimmed away and was replaced by a warm surrounding. During that time, Itachi and Sasuke actually did a task together, and it wasn't from their job. It was truly something that was contagious in the winter air, and Naruto didn't know if it was the Christmas spirit... but it was really nice.

After finishing Sasuke had to leave early, the teme had forgotten that he had to meet up with the new blue prints on expansion.

So that left Itachi and Naruto to some dessert and wine.

XxXx

"So Itachi how is he red velvet," Naruto asked as he sipped on his white wine.

"Actually I despise sweets," Itachi said taking another bite out of the red velvet cake. The smooth texture along with the delicious white frosting sent his taste buds into overdrive. As he looked up, he saw the slight pain in Naruto's eyes. It was like Itachi was rejecting a passion of his...

"Oh, my bad I didn't know I just thought that maybe-"

"I must say it's quite good."

"Really," Naruto said standing out of his chair. He blushed prettily before he took his set once more, trying to rid himself of the scene that took place.

"Hai, Naruto-kun you have a wonderful talent, why haven't you traveled the world or even try owning a restaurant," Itachi asked, leaning onto the table, his eyes so similar to the red wine he was swirling. Its dark aroma passed though his system and soothed him deeply. The lights were dimmed for the candlelit dinner.

"Well um.. wait you don't want to hear my story. Gosh I must bore you to death," the blond said belittling himself.

"Do tell," Itachi nudged him forward. Naruto nodded at the shot that was directed towards his eyes. He felt really at ease with Itachi, and he barely knew that much about him.

"I wasn't really able to go out much after I had my son. So, really I wasn't able to do all that I wanted to do. Juggling a marriage and a child at the same house, I chose to stay home and do.. my duties."

"So your son and marriage stopped you from your dreams then," Itachi said taking a sip of his wine once more. He saw how Naruto hesitated as he explained further on about his aspirations. Though they moved passed that subject as dessert carried on, the blond in front of him was slightly distant. Thought Itachi didn't mind, but every time he looked at the blond he noticed the way his eyes changed.

They were like a mood ring, changing constantly to match with his emotions.

They were exquisite.

Before one another knew it they had finished the cake and drank a bottle of wine, and were in front of Naruto's temporary home. Naruto and himself stood at the front door, both satisfied.

"Thank you Itachi," Naruto said, his face pink from the wine and Itachi. As he turned the door open he felt a strong hand grab his wrist and pull him forward. Red and blue mingled together, dancing like lovers. Itachi slipped his hands around the blond, feeling the smaller of the two do the same around his neck. Naruto felt the winter wind try and get both of them but the warmth emitting from their bodies was over whelming.

"Good night Naruto-kun," Itachi said letting go of the blond. He walked away his trench coat swirling in the breeze of the moon lit winter night.

Naruto smiled and looked down, noticing something in his hands. He looked down and it was a check.

FOR A LOT OF MONEY.

"Itachi," Naruto yelled out, but it was futile, he had already drove off.

He looked at the check once more and noticed it was made out to him... for the exact amount of 45 million yen. Goodness thank god Naruto saved that number Iruka gave him.

"Hello... Real Estate agency. Hello this is Naruto Nazikame..."

This was going to be the greatest Christmas present ever.

* * *

**OMG I HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE SO LONG AGO, MY DAMN INTERNET WAS OFF!!!!!!!!!**

**URGENT**

**URGENT  
**

**URGENT  
**

**U GUYZ PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE!!**

**ALSO HELP SUPPORT THE CONTEST FOR THE ITANARU COMMUNITY WITH AGNI N ECT KAY!!!**

Also I just wanted to say thanks alot for everything you guys and the support is wonderful. Right now things in my life are super hard, dealing with the family, but you guys just really keep me pushing on and I love the fact that you guys are just so.... so gosh darn wonderful. lol. Also Im really trying to update faster now because I do slow updates I think. But please you guys just stay here with me, and I thank everyone of you guys for the love okay.

:]

smooches!!


End file.
